


Broken Hearts and Bullet Holes

by likeusyoumean



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Aaron Peel - Freeform, F/F, Hurt!Eve, Hurt/Comfort, Villaneve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeusyoumean/pseuds/likeusyoumean
Summary: Set during season 2, between episodes 5 & 7Villanelle and Eve have spent nearly every day working together on the Aaron Peel case. When Eve pushes Aaron too much, she learns just how far he's willing to go to insure he has everything he wants.Even if that means taking out an MI6 agent.OrEve gets hurt and goes to Villanelle's apartment in London and it prompts some angst and old feelings
Relationships: Villaneve - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Broken Hearts and Bullet Holes

**Author's Note:**

> Graphic gore/surgery warning

*disclaimer: I do not own Killing Eve, nor do I own the characters. For entertainment purposes only*

Villanelle angrily stomps out of bed as she throws on her silk robe. "One more time, and I'm not home!" Villanelle says pointing the blade in her hand towards the door phone on the wall  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Villanelle asks angrily hitting the talk button "I.." Villanelle heard through the speaker. The person gasps sharply, a woman. "Eve." Eve says, Villanelle furrows her brow  
  
"Eve? Why are you here so late?" Villanelle asks "H-Help." Eve says before letting go of the speaker, Villanelle hit the button, unlocking the door. She hurried down the stairs. Villanelle opened to door in a haste, knife at the ready, expecting a fight  
  
"Help me." Eve says from the ground, Villanelle looks to her. Blood pools around Eve's stomach, her hands bloody and face pale. "Eve. What happened to you?" Villanelle asks dropping the knife, attempting to help Eve to her feet  
  
Villanelle puts Eve's left arm around her shoulders, Eve groans as she braces herself against the wall. Villanelle struggles getting Eve inside and up the stairs, having to stop so Eve can rest. Eve is put on Villanelle's bed, tears dwelling in her eyes from the pain  
  
Villanelle goes to gather medical supplies, a suture kit, and a bottle of vodka. She comes back to see a teary Eve, clutching her wound, "Who did to you?" Villanelle asks, anger in her voice "Aaron Peel. One of his goons." Eve says, her breathing catching up to her fast heartbeat "You went to him? Eve, you know he killed his father, he's too dangerous." Villanelle says  
  
"I know that!" Eve says, she strains and winces, grabbing her stomach as Villanelle checks the damage "Best I can tell, it's mostly blood. You should heal." Villanelle says, Eve notices a shift in her reactions "What is it?" Eve asks  
  
"Roll over." Villanelle says "Why?" Eve asks "Just do it." Villanelle says. Eve rolls slighly, clutching Villanelle's sheets in her fist to keep from screaming in pain. Villanelle sighs heavily, Eve swallows hard. "There's no exit wound, is there?" Eve asks, her body starting to shake  
  
"The bullet is still in you. I have to get it out." Villanelle says "I should have gone to a hospital." Eve says with a scared smile, her breathing becoming labored "They would have reported it." Villanelle says "And you're just gonna take it out? Where? Here?" Eve asks  
  
"No, No!" Eve says panicking "Eve, listen to me. If we don't get the bullet out, you will die." Villanelle says "I don't want that. Do you?" Villanelle asks, Eve shakes her head "Good. Then we do it here." Villanelle says  
  
Villanelle pours some vodka on her hands to sterilize them. Eve takes two long sips of the drink before nodding to Villanelle. "Ok." Eve says "Bite this." Villanelle says handing Eve a thick leather belt. Eve excepts greatfully. "Eve. I'm sorry." Villanelle says, Eve's eyes well up again "I know." Eve says  
  
"Don't tell me when you're going to-" Eve says, Villanelle pours the vodka from the bottle onto Eve's bleeding wound. Eve screams in pain, frantically trying to get the belt into her mouth  
  
Villanelle clears the wound. Using her instruments, she makes a small incision on the sides of the bullet hole. Villanelle carefully searchs for the bullet within Eve's abdomen. Feeling the small fragment, Villanelle pulls gently as Eve begins to pass out from the pain  
  
"Got it." Villanelle says smiling as she pulls the bullet "Eve?" Villanelle asks looking to Eve as she set the bullet down "Eve." Villanelle says. Getting worried, Villanelle checks the wound again. No excess bleeding, best guess she didn't hit an artery, the bullet missed all the organs. "I-I don't understand? What did I do wrong?" Villanelle asks  
  
Eve's eyes remained closed as Villanelle rechecks the wound. "Eve?" Villanelle asks worried. Feeling for a pulse, Villanelle sighs in relief at the faint heartbeat. "It will take time. You will be fine." Villanelle reassures herself and Eve

Villanelle gently strokes Eve's cheek. "Don't leave me, Eve." Villanelle whispers, a feeling in her chest she can't describe  
  
After patching up the wound with gauze and tape, Villanelle nervously paces the apartment. The bottle of vodka in her hand, taking sips as she glances every few seconds to Eve  
  
"This wasn't supposed to happen." Villanelle says with a smile "Konstantin told me to watch you, I never meant," Villanelle says trailing off as she shakes her head "I didn't want you to get hurt, Eve." Villanelle says. She looks to Eve, her blood drying on the light blue silk sheets. "You should have gone to a hospital. I shouldn't have done the surgery, I don't know what I'm doing. Even I went to hospital!" Villanelle says "Why did I do this? Why did you come here?" Villanelle asks, her hand coming to rub her forehead  
  
Villanelle grabs the chair closest to her, sitting down as she takes another drink. "How did we end up here?" Villanelle asks "I don't know." Eve says weakly from the bed "Eve!" Villanelle says standing quickly as she heads to Eve "You're alright?" Villanelle asks surprised  
  
Eve's eyes finally open again, "I'm alive." Eve says "Here, drink this." Villanelle says handing her the bottle. Eve leans slightly to get a drink, coughing when she realizes it's not water. "Figured you would want something stronger." Villanelle says, Eve smiles slightly and groans from the coughing  
  
"Thank you," Eve says "for saving me." Eve tells her "I don't know what would have happened if.." Villanelle says shaking her head "I know." Eve says. Without looking, Eve searches the bed for Villanelle's hand. Finally finding it, Eve takes Villanelle's hand in hers. "Help me up." Eve says  
  
Villanelle gently takes Eve's hand, her other hand going to Eve's back to help her sit up. "I need to go." Eve says "What? No." Villanelle says "I have to find him." Eve says "Eve, you were just shot." Villanelle reminds her, Villanelle takes a moment to consider her words, "Stay tonight. You shouldn't be walking." Villanelle says, Eve ponders her proposal "Ok." Eve says, her hand still in Villanelle's  
  
"I'll change the sheets, you sleep here." Villanelle says, Eve nods "Thank you." Eve says with a smile. Villanelle smiles softly at Eve, slowly her smile fades and she becomes suddenly serious. Villanelle squeezes Eve hand, "Thank you for not dying." Villanelle says "Where's the fun in that?" Eve asks smiling making Villanelle smile  
  
"Villanelle, I uh," Eve struggles to say "What is it?" Villanelle asks "The pain I felt," Eve says "Is that what you felt in Paris?" Eve asks, Villanelle straightens her back, unprepared for the question "More or less." Villanelle answers honestly "How do you mean?" Eve asks "The stabbing hurt. Nice job on that by the way, it was a clean cut, very bloody." Villanelle says bluntly, Eve scoffed  
  
"What hurt more," Villanelle pauses "Was because I did it." Eve says, Villanelle quirked an eyebrowl and sighed "I'm sorry. I thought if I killed you then.. I don't know." Eve says, Villanelle smirks sadly "I know." Villanelle says "In my defense, I did tell you I was tired of all the hunting and chasing." Eve says "You did." Villanelle says smiling. Villanelle held Eve's hand in her own, the feeling from earlier coming back to her. Villanelle slowly began to recognize what the feeling was. Looking at Eve as she stares down at their intertwined hands, she knew Eve felt it too

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to end this, but I kinda like that it's an open ending. Leaves room for more ;)


End file.
